


Sam Might Not Be Crazy

by spiralicious



Series: Stargate 25th Anniversary [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Community: allbingo, Community: fffc, Community: whatif_au, End of Summer Bingo 2019, Facial Hair, Fluff, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Hair, M/M, Road Trips, Seventies AU, Stargate 25th Anniversary Table, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: They've been on the road three months, hasn't John run out of film yet?





	Sam Might Not Be Crazy

John's hair looked ridiculous, Rodney decided. He's been debating the issue for the last three days. He couldn't stop looking at it. It was so different from the recently discharged air force major that had picked him up three months ago. 

John needed a break, Rodney needed a ride, and Sam had thought they'd pair up nicely. Rodney though she was insane at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure. 

He looked at John again, totally blissed out laying in the grass. Growing out his hair had not, in fact, made it stop doing that ridiculous thing it did. Instead, it seemed to encourage it. And his beard seemed to have taken over his face until he looked like a yeti in aviators. 

Definitely ridiculous. 

Rodney'd agreed time out of the lab would do him good, after some forceful persuasion, and he was going to have to get some actual field data, if he was going to keep his grant. He just hadn't thought that would mean three months living in the van. 

He walked over to lay next to John. Rodney supposed it hadn't been so bad. He rubbed his pinkie against John's. His breath caught when John leaned his head against his. 

They lay in silence, feeling the breeze ruffle their clothes and hair. 

In two days he'd be back in his office, preparing for classes and yelling at his underlings.

John shifted next to him, drawing Rodney's attention.

“Oh, God. Not that thing again. Haven't you run out of film yet?”

John had pulled out his Polaroid again. It was their constant companion during their trip. Film was expensive, so how John was able to just take pictures of every weird little thing that caught his eye, Rodney didn't know. He'd never even seen him buy film, but John had managed to fill a small box with pictures. 

“Come on, Rodney. One for the road?” John drawled out.

Rodney sighed and leaned in. He smiled awkwardly as John took a one handed picture of the two of them. 

At the same time Rodney felt the instant picture hit his stomach, he felt John kiss his cheek. Rodney turned to meet him mouth to mouth.

There was the click of John taking a second one for the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
End of Summer Bingo 2019 at Allbingo: vacation hair  
FFFC Regular Challenge r:19.15: facial hair  
WhatIf_AU challenge #29: Decade-Specific AU  
Stargate 25th Anniversary Table: 1st – Paper or Clock

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Painful Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780438) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)


End file.
